


Goldenstar AU

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Goldenstar au, I'm your mother now au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Goldenflower takes in a kit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole au planned where Goldenflower is the one to kill Tigerstar, and she's still a great mom!

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, sniffing the squirrel then the rabbit, shifting her tail unable to pick. The bushes ruffled behind her, Goldenflower heard voices, hushed voices. Bluefur and Thistleclaw, she looked over her shoulder seeing Tigerpaw pad in, blood on his paws. She turned back to the fresh-kill pile.  
    “I don’t care if it was ‘training’.” Bluefur snapped, she always hated Thistleclaw.  
    “He was trespassing.” Thistleclaw hissed, he hated her, even more so when Snowfur passed.  
    “He was a kit!”  
    Goldenflower completely stopped, her claws digging into the ground under her.  
    “It’s a lesson the kit will never forget, useless kittypet.”  
    A kit was out there, alone, scared, and lost a kit. Goldenflower snarled spinning around and smacking into Lionheart, her brother opened his mouth only to have her tail run over his mouth shutting him up. She pushed out of the camp, stopping the fight between Bluefur and Thistleclaw, glaring at both of them. “Where?” She pinned Thistleclaw down with her eyes.  
    The tom was shocked, his tail fluffing up and he lowered himself to the ground, Goldenflower rarely snapped or drew her claws at anyone. “Huh?”  
    “Where is the kit?” She snarled, towering over him, flashing her teeth.  
    “The border, twoleg place, by that old stump.” Bluefur answered. “I’m sure the kittypet is gone.”  
    Goldenflower flung around glaring at Bluefur. “It’s still a kit, and you left him there to die?” She snapped, watching Bluefur mimic Thistleclaw ducking down. She sighed turning towards the twoleg place, and bolted. She tore through the forest, jumping over dead branches and plowing through bushes.  
    “Wow!” Patchpelt called watching her weave through the tall grass.  
    She didn’t stop until she saw the towering fence, smelling Thunderclan markers. Goldenflower took a moment to catch her breath, her heart swelling at the idea of a lone kit. Goldenflower opened her mouth, smelling the air around her, catching Bluefur’s scent, then Thistleclaw’s and finally Tigerpaw’s, she tracked it down the fence, towards the old stump. She smelled the kittypet all over the stump, he climbed it, a tom, young, 3 moons.   
    Goldenflower jumped on to the stump, looking over the forest, her heart sunk but she turned around and faced the fence again. “Poor thing must be terrified.”   
    She followed his scent down the stump, towards a small clearing where there were some fur and blood, her stomach twisted. Goldenflower trailed after the blood and scent of the kit, stopping by a dead tree. Tall thick grass surrounded the base of the tree but she could see an opening inside.   
    Goldenflower lowered herself to the ground and crawled towards the opening, stopping as two bright blue eyes stared at her, wide with pure fear. She purred. “Hello, there little one.”  
    He hissed.  
    “It’s okay little o-”  
    His paw lashed out, claws drawn and he scratched her nose.  
    Goldenflower hissed lifting her head and licking the wound, she huffed, there was no way this kit was going to be left out here all alone. She ducked down again. “I won’t hurt you.”  
    His eyes watered. “Why should I trust you?”  
    She purred. “Why little one, I would never hurt a kit, not such a young handsome one such as yourself.”  
    He blinked and lifted his head out of the hollow, blood dripping from his ear and around his eye. “Are you momma?”  
    She shook her head sitting up. “No, I’m not yet. I can’t wait to have kits.”  
    He blinked his bright blue eyes. “I can’t go back home.” His little tail curled around his paws.  
    “Why?”  
    “They’ll drown me.” His eyes watered. “I’m not wanted.”  
    Goldenflower gasped, she didn’t hesitate to pull the kit closer and curl around him, licking his wound. “Who wouldn’t want you?” She purred.  
    He sniffled. “My siblings don’t want me, the two legs don’t want me, my momma won’t want me.”   
    She purred licking his ear. “How about this, you spend the night with me and my clan, and you want to stay, I’ll make sure you’re wanted.”  
    He buried his face in her fur, crying. “Please, I don’t want to die.”  
    Goldenflower licked his fur back, soothing him. “What’s your name little one?”  
    “Tiny, my mom called me Tiny.”  
    “I’m Goldenflower.” She wrapped her tail around him and nuzzled his face out of her neck. “And I promise you, I will protect you.” Goldenflower got to her paws, purring loudly. “Come, I’ll carry you to Thunderclan.” She picked him up by his scruff and padded towards Thunderclan.  
  
    Goldenflower set Tiny down, already hearing her clanmates step out of their dens, Sunstar dropped his mouse and stared. She glared at Bluefur, Thistleclaw, seeing the two warriors stare at the kit then up at her, flinching at her enraged look. Tiny packed up, under her, she purred licking his head.  
    “Goldenflower, what is this?” Sunstar got to his paws and padded towards her.  
    She fluffed up her fur. “This is responsibility, meet Tinykit, my son.” She met Sunstar’s glare.   
    “We don’t take in-”  
    “Then I’ll leave,” She hissed, claws drawn out. “Besides, Tinykit was wounded by a Thunderclan cat, then left to die by two warriors.”  
    Sunstar backed up blinking, “This this true?”  
    “Yeah.” Tinykit pipped up.  
    “Who?” Sunstar’s ears were pressed back, his fur raised.  
    “Bluefur and Thistleclaw.” She yowled.  
    She heard her clan gasp, watching them all turn towards the two warriors, Tinykit backed under her even more. Sunstar snarled turning towards Thistleclaw, then to Bluefur. “The two of you will be moving your nests to the apprentice dens, and sharing their duties.” He snapped, both warriors sunk down. Sunstar turned back to Goldenflower. “What of him?”  
    “I’ll raise him as my own, he doesn't need milk anymore.” She met Sunstar’s gaze with her own challenge, she promised Tinykit safety, and not even starclan would stop her.  
    “Oh my look at that wound, come Spottedleaf.” Featherwisker padded over to them, kneeling down.  
    Tinykit squeaked drawing out his claws.  
    Goldenflower purred, sitting down and licking the tiny tom’s face. “It’s okay little one, they are here to help.”  
    Tinykit blinked up at Featherwhisker. “Promise?”  
    Featherwhisker purred. “Promise.” He pushed forward a pile of herds Spottedleaf gave him. “Now eat this up as I look at your wound.”  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The forest floor was covered in needles from the recent storm the grass sagged due to the rain and the thick smell of mud hung in the air.   
She paused looking at a mouse at the base of a tree, hunching down and rolling her shoulders before pouncing the mouth and biting it quickly. Goldenflower looked up, carrying her kill proudly in her jaws.  
“Good catch.”  
She purred turning towards Tinyshadow, dropping her kill. “Says the tom with a full-grown raven.”   
Tinyshadow set the bird down next to her mouse. “It’s just a raven.”  
Goldenflower rolled her eyes. “A raven, a big one too, I don’t know how you do it Tinyshadow. When Thrushpelt was teaching you how to hunt I’m sure he was talking about rabbits and mice.”  
Tinyshadow laughed, he was an excellent hunter, so much that Bluestar gave him his warriors name early. He was no longer that little sweet kittypet but he was a proud warrior of Thunderclan. “Wanna check sunning rocks?” He asked.  
“That’s a great idea.” She purred picking up her mouse while he held his raven up. The two padded towards the river, she tasted the air pleased that there wasn’t a trace of riverclan in the air. She sat down on the rocks watching the banks. “Think you’ll be given an apprentice?”  
Tinyshadow sat next to her. “I’m not sure, I’m still the youngest warrior, and Whitestorm says I still have a lot to learn. What about you?”  
She shook her head. “I’m afraid that all the talent was given to Lionheart.” She purred, letting her tail lazily swishing back and forth.  
From the banks, three heads popped out, Oakheart, Mistypaw, and Stonepaw.  
Goldenflower got to her paws, padding towards the edge of the rocks. “Hello there.”  
The apprentices gasped and ducked under Oakheart. “Hi Goldenflower, how’s hunting?”  
She purred. “Good, how's the fishing?”  
“Slow the rain scare the fish away. I was showing them our territory.” Oakheart stepped out. “Mistypaw, Stonepaw come on.”  
Tinyshadow joined Goldenflower peering over the rocks. “It’s good to see you again Oakheart, who are the apprentices?”   
Oakheart beamed. “Mistypaw and Stonepaw.” He purred.  
“Nice to meet you two, I hope to see the two of you at the next gathering,” Tinyshadow called. “Goldenflower we should get our kills to the clan.”  
She nodded. “Good fishing!” She called trotting over to her mouse and picking it up.

“Mind if I join you?” Patchpelt asked holding up a Robin.  
“Oh sit, sit.” Goldenflower gestured with her tail, letting the tom sit next to her. “You must be proud of Longtail.”  
“You must be proud of Tinyshadow.” He purred taking a bite and moving the robin between the two of them.   
She looked across the camp, seeing Tinyshadow and Whitestorm laughing tossing a piece of moss around for the kits. Ravenkit and Dustkit played while Gerykit watched with big eyes. “I am.” She purred. Longtail Darkstripe and Tigerclaw came in, Tigerclaw’s tail twitched as he trotted up to Redtail. Goldenflower watched as Tinyshadow stopped laughing and stared at Tigerclaw.   
“Think Bluestar will give him an apprentice?” Patchpelt asked.  
“I’m not sure.” She finally took a bite of the robin.  
“He’ll be a great apprentice.” He purred. “You did a good job raising him.” He rested his head on her shoulders, lightly bathing her.  
Goldenflower purred returning him with a soft lick on his ear. “Thank you.”

“All cats old enough to catch their prey hear my words!” Bluestar yowled sitting comfortably on top of the massive stone.   
Goldenflower was slower getting to her paws but sat next to the nursery, Patchpelt purred and sat next to her. She turned to see Willowpelt fussing over her only kit, Graykit. She purred.  
“Graykit step forward!” Bluestar called out.  
Graykit puffed out his chest padding up to Bluestar.  
“Do you promise to uphold the warrior code from this day forward?”  
“I do.” He purred.  
“Tinyshadow step forward.” Bluestar turned to the small black tom.  
Tinyshadow was surprised for a second but shook himself and padded forward. “Hello, there little one.”  
“Tinyshadow.” Graystripe jumped up and headbutted Tinyshadow, only to hiss and mumble an ‘ow’.  
Tinyshadow purred. “This is going to be fun.”  
“From this day forward and until you earn your warrior name, your name will be Graypaw!”  
“GRAYPAW! GRAYPAW! GRAYPAW!”  
Goldenflower met Tinyshadow’s eyes nodding towards him.

Goldenflower watched as the warriors taught their apprentices, Tigerclaw with Ravenpaw, Redtail with Dustpaw, Whitestorm with Sandpaw and Tinyshadow with Graypaw. She beamed watching her adopted son show Graypaw how to tuck and roll, she stretched her claws and climbed up one of the many pine trees. Resting on a branch high above.  
She felt the pull in her belly kits were on their way, it was a shame that Patchpelt had passed. Goldenflower enjoyed his company but missed him, she didn’t like that her nest was twice the size of a normal nest. She longed to fill it.  
She laughed watching Sandpaw jump Tinyshadow, scaring the small tom, everyone laughed, everyone but Tigerclaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or ask my tumblr!  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/


End file.
